Corsica
by Snow lady
Summary: France is acting like France which gets him in trouble when he starts to mess with Italy. slight gertalia


Here is my first little fic (for this fandom) based on one of the comic strips. All of France's and England's dialogue was taken straight from it.

Warning- slight male/male with the beginnigs of GermanyxItaly and unbeta

I do not own

Italy did not know how he got into this situation and he would really like to get out of it. As much as he liked to hug Germany, he did not like to get man handled. It made him think of his past when he and his brother was younger and they got picked on by France, Spain, and Holy Roman Empire and he hated thinking of the past. Which brought him back to the present and the fact that France was trying to sell him to get more money.

"France-niichan!" Italy said, squirming as France lifted his shirt up and restrained him.

"Discount Italy! Cheap Italy now on sale!" France continued to call, ignoring Italy's unhappiness.

Italy sighed, it was not like anyone was actually going to buy him anyway. The economy was poor everywhere and no one could afford to spend so much as to buy anther country. Hopefully France would give it up, before they thought he was some whore. It sure did sound like it, 'cheap Italy'. Italy's eyes than widen when Russia came by. Russia was the one man who would be willing to 'join' with an another nation, even through sale.

"No," Italy squeaked as Russia asked the price.

Than France started to touch his nipples and that made him uncomfortable. He was always sensitive there and he did not like that it when people just touched him. Hugs were one thing, but this was molestation and that was not fun (he refused to even think that what he did to Germany on a daily basis could be counted as the same thing. Germany was Germany and that made everything different in Italy's mind). A small crowd of countries started to form as they waited to see if France would actually try to sell Italy. Than he heard France talk about selling Corsica (right nipple)and he knew it was time to put his foot down.

"NOOO~! Stop messing with Corsica." Italy whined…well, Italy tried.

"Oh, Italy, you fool." France said as he pulled Italy closer as Italy desperately tried to escape and save poor Corsica, "Don't you know that the more you protest, the hotter I burn for you?"

Suddenly, France was pulled away and Italy was dropped to the ground. He heard an exclamation in French followed by a grunt and a thud. Then hands appeared on both of shoulders lifting him up. He was startled by the change, but when he looked down, he recognized the black gloves.

"Germany!" He said with a happy smile.

"You alright, Italy?"

"Yep," Now he was and it was even better, because it was Germany who took out France.

They heard a moan from behind them and the countries around them started to leave, most laughing at how this episode turned out. "Is Italy still for sale?" Russia asked.

"Sorry," Italy answered, "I am not."

"Italy will joined with Russia at another time, than. Germany will too, no?" Russia than asked with his big creepy grin that gave Italy the shivers. He would hug many countries, but he would not hug Russia anymore.

"We-" Italy began.

"We will get back to you." Germany said as he pulled Italy away, at some point they had started to hold hands, but Italy had not even noticed until that moment. "I think I see Belarus coming."

Russia looked alarmed, "I see, I must getting going, I see some sun flowers over there."

Germany shook his head as Russia hurried away from them, before turning his attention back to Italy, "Are you sure you are ok?"

Italy felt a slight blush coming on, "I am sure, but thank you for taking care of me."

Germany flushed that lovely scarlet color only he could produce, "It is no big deal, besides I always wanted to punch out France anyway."

"I know," Italy said excited, thinking of a marvelous idea, "let's go for pasta!"

Germany just signed, "Yea, you're fine."

Just before they had gotten too far, they heard a groan from France, "Huh, Why am I lying here?"

They heard England mutter as he strolled passed, "Because you are a pervert.

please review


End file.
